dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Good Buu (Extended Universe)
Good Buu (ブウ（） 'Majin Bū (Zen)', lit. "Demon person Boo (Good)"), also known mainly as Majin Buu is the result of the Innocent Buu using fission to split into good and evil halves. He would go on to become a member of the Z Fighters and live with Mr. Satan. Traits Due to Innocent Buu splitting into Good Buu and Evil Buu, Good Buu became a "different life-form"10 from the original Kid Buu and Innocent Buu forms, and lost many of the unique capabilities of the original Majin. He became an entity of pure good, due to Innocent Buu's evil manifesting as Evil Buu, he lost the ability to absorb using his body and needed to turn others into chocolate in order to accomplish an "absorption" and he no longer needed to hibernate for incredibly long periods of time - instead entering an unwaking sleep for a brief period of time. Upon his initial appearance he also lost his ability to power up through anger (as Evil Buu was the embodiment of Buu's wrath), but later regained it after being spat out by Kid Buu. Personality Good Buu is an entity of pure good, and is very kind, caring, and playful. Once he was absorbed by Evil Buu, his playful and childish traits manifest in Super Buu and Kid Buu respectively. During his second battle against Gotenks, Gotenks was preparing the Super Ghosts of his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack for battle. Piccolo showed Gotenks that Buu had already regenerated from the last Super Ghost attack. Super Buu was also lying on his stomach, drinking a soda (though it looked like a milkshake) and reading a magazine, much to Gotenks' fury and embarrassment. Also, when Goku and Vegeta were preparing for battle, Kid Buu was sleeping (as Buu only needs a little time to rest), much to Goku's surprise. More importantly, due to his connection with Mr. Satan he had influence to stop him from killing the former as Super Buu and later Kid Buu. For this reason, he also responded to Videl's request to be patient due to being Mr. Satan's daughter; though it wasn't enough to stop him from killing her. While mildly annoying to Super Buu, it infuriated Kid Buu enough that he spat him out as soon as he was able to. Despite his good nature, it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that when he is hungry, Good Buu can be foul tempered and grumpy like when he interrupted Mr. Satan's press conference and is also shown to be quite gluttonous as he selfishly refused to share one of his pudding cups with Beerus. He also gets angry much like his original counterparts especially when loved ones are hurt or dead, such as Mr. Satan. However, these negative traits could be attributed to his childlike personality. Dragon Ball Z 'Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga' After taming the Innocent Buu, it seemed that the world is saved by Mr. Satan. All is well until the two gunmen Van Zant and Smitty arrive with the goal of taking on Buu and shoot Bee as he is playing with Buu. This causes Buu to become more enraged than he has ever been, but this anger is quelled by Mr. Satan's disposing of the two gunmen and taking Bee back to Buu to be healed. The situation seems fixed as Buu rebuilds his house in the shape of Bee and Mr. Satan resumes his maid tasks. Buu now seems fully changed, playing with Bee and even asking Mr. Satan to sit and eat with him. Mr. Satan even destroys the fake pictures of Buu defeated that he had taken. This lasts until the gunman who shot Bee returns and shoots Mr. Satan in the chest. Buu is able to heal him but the pain of losing his best friend is so great that he struggles to control his anger. Finally, Buu loses control of his anger, and splits into Good Buu and Evil Buu. The evil leaves Buu in the form of a giant cloud taking most of his power with it, and Good Buu watches as the cloud takes form and becomes Evil Buu. A battle soon ensues between the two Buus, the Evil Buu dominates over the Good Buu. Good Buu is ultimately turned into chocolate, after Evil Buu reflects his Transfiguration Beam, and devoured causing them to re-merge into one being, Super Buu. Though Super Buu is almost pure evil, Good Buu is still able to affect his actions slightly, preventing him from attacking Mr. Satan, Bee, and Videl on multiple occasions. He is later removed from Super Buu by Vegeta, and once the power of the Kais was removed from him, Super Buu reverted to the insane creature "created" by Bibidi, Kid Buu (the original Majin Buu). Although Good Buu is no longer connected with Kid Buu, his presence alone prevents the other Buu from attacking Mr. Satan and Bee on the Sacred World of the Kai until he is spat out. Good Buu is extremely pleased to see Bee and Mr. Satan are still alive, and then steps in the fight to defend Mr. Satan, and even though Kid Buu is far more powerful, he is able to land a few good hits on him due to his increased strength. He holds Kid Buu off while Goku and Vegeta ready the Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Good Buu and Kid Buu battle ferociously, neither one of them backing down, with both Buus performing many techniques, such as the Multi-Form, Chocolate Beam, and more, but Kid Buu is clearly stronger, toying with Good Buu during the fight. After a hard battle, Good Buu is defeated by Kid Buu and presumed dead, so Vegeta battles Kid Buu while Goku readies the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb is finally formed after much delay, but Goku is unable to launch it due to Kid Buu holding Vegeta hostage. Kid Buu prepares a final Planet Burst attack to kill Goku, when suddenly Good Buu appears again, not quite beaten yet. He and Mr. Satan rush into the battle, as Good Buu tackles Kid Buu, causing him to throw the attack without aim and misses, while Mr. Satan rescues Vegeta after Good Buu orders him to do so and gets him to safety. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb and after some struggle, the monster is finally defeated and the universe is saved. After the battle, Goku uses the Dragon Balls and wishes for no earthling to remember the havoc wreaked on the world by Majin Buu. In addition, in order to ensure that Buu not unleash a similar horror to Kid Buu again, Mr. Satan also forbade Good Buu from either getting angry ever again or at the very least not unleash his anger. Soon after, Good Buu is given the name Mr. Buu, and joins in the celebration of his evil counterpart's defeat at Capsule Corporation. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (Jump Special) Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Buu attends Mr. Satan's banquet along with the Z Fighters and their family and friends at Mr. Satan's newly made hotel for defeating Buu. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Kado, who are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, fused as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus and Golden Frieza Saga Six months after Kid Buu's defeat and being erased from the Earthlings' minds, Buu interrupts Mr. Satan's press conference at the Satan House furiously stating he was hungry. Without having a clue who Buu is, Mr. Satan took advantage of this and told the world that Majin Buu is a space soldier that went to Earth to be trained by him. After storming out, Mr. Satan leaves his conference to calm Buu down and give him a massage. Buu attends Bulma's birthday party on a cruise ship. Buu starts to eat all the food before the party starts and Bulma gets angry over this. Mr. Satan tells Buu that Bulma has a massive feast specifically for him and that he needs to wait. Buu continues to eat throughout the party. When Beerus is on Earth, he is interested to try pudding which Buu had enough of. Beerus asked for at least one to taste it but Buu refused to give him one, angering Beerus. Mr. Satan tries to tell Buu to give him one but Beerus and Buu blasted him away for interrupting. Buu and Beerus faced off: Buu gave hits to Beerus but they simply didn't have any effect on him. Buu was tossed around by Beerus' speed and was blasted into the ocean. Buu tries several times afterward to hit Beerus but continues to get taken out. Buu later watches the battle between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus. After Frieza's revival, he states King Cold forbade Frieza from challenging two warriors, Lord Beerus and Majin Buu. Upon hearing from Sorbet that Goku beat Majin Buu, he decided to train to obtain his Golden Form. When Mr. Satan and Bee left the house to attend an emergency press conference, he passes by and says goodbye to Majin Buu, who was reading a Nekomajin comic at the time. When Frieza arrives on Earth, Buu is sleeping when he is needed. While Goku and his friends were away, Buu and Mr. Satan were taking a nap in their mansion when they were unaware of the Earth exploding due to Frieza blowing it up. Mr. Satan, and presumably Buu, were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku can kill Frieza once more. Buu later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. 'Universe 6 and Copy Vegeta Saga' Buu is chosen by Goku to take part in the tournament between Beerus' team and Champa's team. The day of the tournament, Majin Buu is taken to the Nameless Planet along with his friends in Whis' box. After two hours and forty-five minutes, they arrive on the planet. As soon as they get there, the written test to participate in the tournament, requested by Vegeta, begins. In the manga, Majin Buu fails his test, even spelling his name wrong, because he has not done anything like that before. In the anime, he fell asleep during the exam, automatically failing it by default. Since he failed, he is not able to participate, so he sits with his friends and watches the first battle between Goku and Botamo. Buu finally woke up after the tournament was over and after Zeno showed and left and apologized to Mr. Satan for not being able to grant his wish. He then stated that when he fell asleep, he believed that he found incredible talent in Monaka. Buu later went with everyone else in the Cube and got to see Super Shenron before Beerus made his wish to make Champa's Earth just as hospitable as his to make him owe him one. Afterwards, Buu joins in on another party, this time, he is ensured by Bulma that not even he can finish all of the food by himself. 'Universal Survival Saga' Good Buu participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power as part of Team Universe 7. Universe 7 is matched up against Universe 9 in a standard 3v3 tournament-style match in the first round, and Goku asks Buu to fight with him and Gohan. Buu, along with Mr. Satan, travel to Zeno's Palace with Supreme Kai, Kibito, Old Kai, Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Gohan, and the entire team meet with Universe 9's team. They are transported by the Grand Minister to a tournament ring in an unspecified location, and Buu is matched up first to fight Basil (though he fell asleep during the explanations and had to be woken up by a chocolate bar). When the match began, Basil immediately assaulted Buu with a variety of attacks. Buu lays on the ground but then proceeds to grin and laugh, getting back up unharmed. Saying he wants to play more, he takes several more attacks and gets a hole blown through him. Assuming Basil has won, Ro begins to gloat to the annoyance of Sidra when Buu jumps back up and regenerates himself. After doing so, Buu learns Hercule was almost killed during Basil's last attack. Buu, now furious, stops playing and begins to fight seriously, dominating Basil, battering him around and throwing him clean out of the ring. The Zen-Ohs however, aren't happy with the fight ending so early and want it to continue until they're satisfied. Knowing Basil is outclassed, Roh throws him a drug which causes Basil to power up and appears to defeat Buu, bombarding him with dozens of Ki blasts. Buu immediately pops out of the rubble of the arena completely unharmed and claims to be stronger than Basil before unleashing a full power Kamehameha, winning the fight and nearly killing Basil. Having been declared the winner, Buu hurries over to Hercule and heals him. Proud of Buu, Hercule hugs him and calls him the best. Buu, having fulfilled his end of the deal, is now given his reward for fighting: tons of food. Later, when heading to The Lookout to ask for Android 17's location, Goku finds Buu training, having even slimmed down. They decide to have a sparring match, which Buu easily wins. However, unfortunately for Goku and the others, Buu falls into a deep sleep and will not wake up for months. Desperate, Goku has no choice but to take drastic measures and ask Fortuneteller Baba to allow Frieza back into the world of the living for one day so he can compete in the tournament. After Team Universe 7 wins the Tournament of Power, Buu join everyone during a party for Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. 'Peaceful World Saga' Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, Mr. Buu enters the 28th World Tournament at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series, and during the ten years, he lost to Mr. Satan on purpose, and was promised to have his chance at being champion eventually. During this time, he apparently also got his own fanbase, as Goku noted that Buu seemed to acquire a lot of adoring fangirls when going to the ring for selection. He also convinces Buu to use his magic to rig the selection so that Buu can fight Goten, and that Goku fights Uub. Goku also tells Vegeta and Buu in private that Uub is the pure good human reincarnation of Kid Buu, much to Buu's surprise. The tournament is later cancelled due to Goku and Uub's absence. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga' Over 15 years after Kid Buu's defeat, in Dragon Ball GT, Mr. Buu is first seen at Mr. Satan's house where people under Baby's control are at. Due to his complete control over his body, Buu easily resists Baby's egg planted in him and ejects it out of his body. Mr. Buu blows a group of Baby's minions away. Later, they go to Goku's house where he and Pan are being attacked by Goten and Gohan, who are being controlled by Baby. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety by Goku's request. Mr. Buu, Mr. Satan, and Pan decide to go to the Tuffle Planet to free some of Baby's minions. Uub comes to the rescue to help. Mr. Buu realizes that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety, far from Baby and Uub's location. He says to Mr. Satan that he is his best friend and that he will never forget him, but Uub is a part of him, and he has to help him out. Despite Mr. Satan's cries, Mr. Buu flies off to help Uub. Before Baby can decimate Uub with his Revenge Death Ball, Mr. Buu sucks in Baby's attack and expels it safely to save Uub. Mr. Buu explains that he and Uub were once one a long time ago, and if they fuse once more, their power will skyrocket, and hopefully be enough to destroy the parasite Baby. They fuse and become Majuub, essentially recreating Majin Buu himself. 'Super 17 Saga' In the Super 17 Saga, Mr. Satan is upset about Mr. Buu being gone and decides to give up being the champion. During the final of the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, even though he is not seen, Buu mentally implores Majuub to throw the fight, since the inhabitants of Earth will lose all hope of peace if Mr. Satan is defeated. Majuub reluctantly complies. 'Techniques and abilities' *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration '– Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate Frieza's Repeating Death Beams destroying Earth since it destroyed every atom of Buu. It is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. *'Tuffle parasite immunity '- In Dragon Ball GT, due him having complete control over his body thanks to his body manipulation abilities Good Buu is immune to being controlled by Tuffle parasites as he easily resists the egg infecting him and ejects it from his body. This left him one of the few inhabitants of Earth to avoid falling under Baby's control. *'Mystic Attack' – The ability to extend his arms or legs. *E'xplosive Buu Buu Punch' - A rapid fire punching that utilizes his ability to stretch his arms to deliver a barrage of punches. Inherited from Innocent Buu *'Absorption' – Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. In Dragon Ball GT, it is shown that Good Buu can partially absorb people into himself to protect them as he does with Pan and Mr. Satan to protect them from Baby's Tuffle parasites though they remain conscious and separate from Good Buu essentially allowing them to hide out inside Buu's body. *'Transfiguration Beam' – also called Chocolate Beam, cookie Beam or Candy Beam. This is Good Buu's signature attack. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. *'Power up' - While he initially lacks the ability to Evil Buu's physical presence, Good Buu gains the ability to power up through anger after being spit out by Kid Buu, he accomplishes this through blowing steam out of his head to increase his power. While his maximum power is not known Evil Buu is said to be the embodiment of his concentrated wrath and may be a representation of his maximum rage power. *'Impressive Slap' – An attack used against the human boxer Pit Bull Pete. *'Sleep '– Good Buu sleeps for extended periods of time, when asleep it seems to be impossible to wake him up'.' *'Healing' – Majin Buu can completely heal another being through his Mend Beam, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. It is unknown if this ability was possessed by Kid Buu or inherited from one of his absorbed Supreme Kais. He is unable to revive the dead. *'Kamehameha '- The signature energy wave technique of the Turtle School invented by Master Roshi. *'Majin Kamehameha' - The Majin's version of the Kamehameha, Good Buu's version is orange and is his full power attack, used to heavily injure Basil. *'Super Kamehameha' - The more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. Having copied the technique from Goku before his fission, Good Buu is still able to use this attack. This attack was used in his fight against Evil Buu, who also attacked with the same move. However, Good Buu's attack was eventually overpowered. *'Zigzag Express '- A variation of Innocence Express *'Shockwave' - A weak kiai used to make opponents stagger. *'Explosive Wave' - a burst of strong ki emitted from the body. *'Taunt' - A technique where Buu mocks his opponent to either enrage or distract them which he inherited from Innocent Buu. *'Dynamite Kick' - Mr. Satan's signature attack. *'Innocence Bullet' - A twin energy sphere attack that combine together and explode producing a toxic cloud of poison. *'Vaporize!' - An energy sphere attack inherited from Innocent Buu. *'Flame Shower Breath' - A powerful breath attack inherited from Daikaioh which Good Buu retains due to representing the goodness of Grand Supreme Kai inside the Innocent Buu created by Kid Buu's absorption of Grand Supreme Kai. *'Meteor Shower Assault' - An energy sphere barrage used by Good Buu in his Shape-Up form in Dragon Ball Super. 'Forms' 'Shape-Up' During the Universe Survival Saga, after training non-stop in preparation for the Tournament of Power, Good Buu slims down and becomes far more muscular, physically resembling Super Buu apart from the color of his eyes. This is referred to as his "Shape-Up" form. In this state, Goku describes him as much faster and, by complimenting his power, implies Good Buu may have also become appreciably more powerful than before. While in this form, he handles Goku (in his base form) without too much of a problem. Although it appears this form has some major side affect, as it caused Buu to fall into a deeper sleep than he usually would, one which he could not wake up from for few months. This may possibly be due to the fact that he overworked his body into this form. 'Mr. Satan and Pan absorbed' In Dragon Ball GT, during the Baby saga, Buu absorbs Mr. Satan and Pan to have them hide from the Tuffle Parasitess. Due to Good Buu's differing nature from the original Innocent Buu, this is different from other absorptions, so Mr. Satan and Pan are still conscious inside Buu and this does not change his appearance. 'Fission and Fusions' 'Super Buu' The result of the fusion between Good Buu and Evil Buu when Good Buu got eaten by Evil Buu in a chocolate form. This fusion has tremendously more power and increased mental capacity than the previous incarnation. He makes his debut in the episode "Buu Against Buu". 'Majuub' The result of the fusion between Good Buu and Uub which creates a much stronger and more muscular version of Uub, who wears Majin Buu's black and yellow vest. He also gained a massive boost in power, capable with keeping up with Baby Vegeta. Uub retains many of Majin Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate (and possibly other kinds of matter if he wished). Due to Uub's human body being the base for the fusion, he apparently cannot regenerate, however. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off some of the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron.